Emergency notification systems are employed to provide instructions to emergency personnel and/or provide emergency contact information. For example, some systems provide a bracelet or wallet card having medical and other information, which may include a telephone number or website to provide additional information such as contact information in the event of an emergency. Other emergency notification systems provide users with an emergency button that can be manually pressed to automatically dial an emergency number or other contact number.
Such systems are typically limited to static information or one-way communication.